2500
January *'January 1': A Sons of Korhal team led by Captain Jim Raynor rescues the crew of the downed Norad II from the zerg. General Duke agrees to side with the Sons of Korhal in exchange for a place in Mengsk’s cabinet.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Norad II (in English). 1998.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. *'January 2': In response to Duke’s defection, the Confederacy fake a report by Michael Liberty, claiming that Duke and Alpha Squadron have been brought under control of the Sons of Korhal by “mind control drugs”, the result of indiscriminate spraying that has left hundreds of civilians dead. The Confederate Army and Colonial Fleet arrive on Antiga Prime and begin a blockade of the system.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. *'January 3': Mengsk makes a pirate broadcast in which he condemns the Old Families and Constantino Terra in particular. Simultaneously, Sons of Korhal rebels destroy a 428 hoverbike plant belonging to Terra in the Palombo Valley, courtesy of explosives. Their sites of location are so precise that it has to be an inside job. *'January 4': Nova Terra celebrates her 15th birthday. On the same night, the Confederate report airs, along with Nova being told that she’s being sent to Tyrador IX as part of the Old Families’ attempt to keep their children safe from rebel and alien attacks. Despite her protests, all the members of her family apart from Edward Peters (her mother’s jig) support the move. *'January 5': The Confederacy begins its attack to reclaim Antiga Prime. In light of the devastation, Constantino considers the matter of Nova's trip to Tyrador IX as no longer being an issue open to discussion. *'January 7': Nova and Morgan Calabas, along with numerous other children of the Old Families, wait to be shipped up to orbit to be taken to Tyrador IX. While waiting to depart, Nova’s telepathy picks up conflict at the Terra Skyscraper, namely feelings of pain, rage and fear emanating from her family. Knowing that they’re in trouble, she gets off the puddle-jumper and catches a cab back to the skyscraper, the feelings getting worse. She arrives back at the skyscraper to find her family being killed by a group of rebels, Peters among them. Through a combination of fear and emotional trauma, Nova lets loose her psionic powers, killing hundreds. *Other attacks on the Old Families are carried out simultaniously. However, none are as succesful as the one on the Terras. *Within hours the Tarsonis Police Force has cordoned off a four block area surrounding the Terra Skyscraper, Wrangler Malcolm Kelerchian among them (due to it being a psionic attack). Realizing that Nova must have been responsible due to the nature of Peters’ betrayal and the fact that she’s neither here or on the way to Tyrador IX, Kelerchian determines she must be a telepath, and an extremely powerful one at that. For his efforts, he’s charged with tracking her down. *'January 10': Nova regains consciousness in The Gutter, her memory slowly coming back to her. She’s accosted by two hoodlums but manages to psionically stun them, albeit losing consciousness in the process. She’s brought to Markus Ralian’s apartment. *Kelerchian contacts those en route to Tyrador IX, to see if Nova is on the ship. *As night falls, crime lord Fagin goes about business as usual, namely beratement, execution and promotion. Markus Ralian informs him of the events concerning Nova and how she’s at his apartment. Fagin, much to Ralian’s frustration (Nova’s telepathy has been freaking him out), tells him to bring her in tomorrow. The result is that Ralian has to deal with the freakiness that telepathy brings, not to mention that she’s lost the will to live. *'January 11': Kelerchian interrogates Clara Terra as to whether she’s seen her sister. Her (eventual) answer being in the negative, the same result being with everyone else he’s interviewed, Kelerchian realizes that Nova isn’t among any of the Old Families and has perhaps run as far away from her life as possible. In essence, that means she’s in the Gutter. *Nova is brought to Fagin, once again demonstrating her telepathic abilities and self-destructive nature. Fagin isn’t shaken and, after failing to secure her allegiance, lets Nova go, willing to let her experience the hell of the Gutter so that she comes crawling back to him. Regardless, Nova settles by a dumpster and waits to die from starvation. *Kelerchian sees officer Larry Fonseca and tells him about Nova, giving a list of possible signs that could indicate her presence. Larry agrees to keep a lookout. *'January 12': Waking up with a rumbling stomach, Nova realizes that dying via starvation isn’t as easy as she once thought. *'January 13': By this stage, the Sons of Korhal have basically taken Antiga Prime. *A stray cat who rummages through the dumpster for food decides that Nova makes good company. *'January 14': Tenilee begins work in O’Callaghan. *'January 15': Nova names the cat “Pip” after the Siamese cat she once owned. *The classical music group called ‘Warp Drive’ gives a performance at Waits Amphitheatre, playing to a full house. *'January 16': UNN reports on Antiga Prime. The Confederate government uses it to encourage people to enlist. *Clara Terra delivers a speech in a press conference, thanking people for consoling her in her “terrible moment of grief” concerning the death of the bulk of her family assuring that she and her fiancée Milo Kusinis intend to go along with her wedding as planned. She makes it sound as if Nova died in the attack. *Waking up at night, Nova decides to get some food, not knowing that Fagin is watching her via the traffic sensors. Coming across a news vendor, she sees her sister’s televised speech, which makes it seem that she’s dead too. Enraged, she lashes out with her telekinesis, destroying the holo. Unfortunately this is in sight of all those present, including the store’s owner Martina Dharma. Not wanting any trouble she runs off, coming onto Gladstone Way. Entering a bodega owned by Terrence she uses her psionic powers to scare the owner into giving her food and drink, for both herself and Pip. *Fagin contacts ‘The Pitcher’-his top hitman. *After waiting for two hours, Kelerchian is able to see his superior Ilsa Killiany, confronting her as to why Clara Terra is declaring that Nova is dead. After pointing out certain facts and reminding Kelerchian where his loyalties lie, Killiany gives her reasons and returns to watching the holo. *'January 17': Nova wakes up in the early morning and is confronted by ‘The Pitcher.’ Ignoring her warnings he advances, forcing Nova to fry his brain with her psionic powers. Realising how deadly she can be and that Fagin won’t give up, she sets off to kill him. Seeing that Nova is on her way, Fagin calls all his supporters to his side. *Kelerchian interrogates Dharma as to Nova’s actions, managing, after some considerable effort, to get the woman to stop babbling and tell him which way Nova ran. He contacts Sergeant Volmer of the TPF for the traffic feeds but finds that they’ve been erased as they don’t have the space to store them indefinitely. *Nova easily makes it to Fagin, bypassing his supporters, but is brought to her knees by a psi-screen, along with Fagin's threats to murder children if she does not submit. She ends up working for him, her psionic powers useless against the crime lord. March *Andrea Tygore has a heart attack. *Kehl does a job for Getreu. *His search for Nova getting nowhere, Kelerchian begins drinking heavily. April *Getreu makes its last credit deposit to Kehl. May *Fagin’s hab suppliers on Halcyon cut him off. June *Clara Terra marries Milo Kusinis. *'June 7': Delta Squadron arrives at Antiga Prime, blockading the SOK position. Sarah Kerrigan and Michael Liberty succeed in planting a psi emitter in the Delta Squadron base camp, luring thousands of zerg to the planet, supplementing the ones that are already there. Confederate forces are either wiped out or are forced to retreat to Halcyon. Protoss ships arrive shortly afterwards and engage the zerg in space combat. *In the last hours of the planet, Raynor leads a mission to save some colonists, aided by Tassadar. They succeed and the Sons of Korhal depart the planet for Tarsonis.Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4.StarCraft Hidden Missions In the wake of the evacuation, Mengsk sends out a message to all the remaining terran worlds. Not long after this, the protoss sterilize the planet. *Terran Confederacy official Tamsen Cauley dispatches the War Pigs to kill Arcturus Mengsk at Atticus Minor. The attempt is a failure.Giffen, Keith and Simon Furman (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft: Issue 1" StarCraft 1''' (1) (May 27, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). *'''June 10: Ghost Program Director Ilsa Killiany makes it clear to Kelerchian that unless he finds Nova, he’s in for trouble. *'Mid June': Kehl sells her phone to Pix so that she can buy hab. *'June 13': Kehl finishes her latest job for Getreu. *'June 17': Kehl sees Harold about getting some more hab. *Kelerchian is summoned to Killiany to account for his inability to find Nova. Claiming that he’d need an army to do so he’s given such a thing, namely the 22nd Confederate Marine Division (aka the “Annihilators”) under Major Esmerelda Ndoci. Soon after he’s contacted by Officer Larry Fonseca, who tells him that a blonde has been seen working for Fagin. Kelerchian heads off to Fonseca’s apartment in order to get more info, hoping that he can come up with a plan that doesn’t involve “Major Disaster” wiping out the entire Gutter. *Business as usual occurs at Fagin’s place, or at least what has become usual for the last six months-subordinates are executed, Nova freaks out Markus Ralian with her telepathy, along with Kehl, etc. Unable to take it Ralian heads home, taking Kehl with him. *Fonseca tells Kelerchian about Fagin, about how he runs the Gutter. *Ralian contacts Sergeant Morwood about Fagin, realizing that the psi screen he’s been wearing for the last six months is eating away at his brain (it shouldn’t be worn for more that seven hours at a time), thus explaining the psychosis. He resolves to see Fagin about it. *Kelerchian and the marines board a Valkyrie at Holyktown, flown by Lieutenant Commander Fleet, medic Sergeant Scheeler being her co-pilot. They fly to the Gutter. They arrive in time to find Marcus confronting Fagin. Nova comes out to see and, taking advantage of Fagin’s distraction, telekinetically controls Markus to shoot his boss. She reads Kelerchian’s mind about the Ghost Program and accepts, wanting to have her memories erased. However, the Annihilators, having been ordered by General Ledbetter to extract Nova by any means necessary. They bring the building down in their rampage, killing Markus and severely injuring Kelerchian. *The Sons of Korhal arrive at Tarsonis. The planet's orbital defences are breached and teams are sent planetside. *'June 18': The SOK places psi emitters in centers of Confederate power, luring billions of zerg to the planet. They quickly overrun the Confederacy’s defenses and proceed to lay waste to its urban and industrial centres.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Big Push (in English). 1998. *'June 19': The protoss arrive at Tarsonis and procede to engage the zerg. Fearing that the Confederates will be able to escape, Arcturus Mengsk sends Lieutenant Sarah Kerrigan planet-side to engage them. Raynor and Liberty attempt to go after her, but are slowed down by Duke, gloating at the chance to use this ‘mutiny’ against them. They manage to get past him though. *Protoss, zerg and SOK forces duke it out above the planet as Raynor and Liberty reach New Gettysburg, after hearing Kerrigan’s request for an evac due to zerg forces overrunning their positions. They’re able to save some of the soldiers, both SOK and Confederate, but Kerrigan is MIA, presumed dead. In reality, she’s captured by the zerg and entombed in a chrysalis. *Raynor breaks away from the Sons of Korhal, his forces taking out the Ion Cannon, thus allowing them to escape.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hammer Falls (in English). 1998. Liberty meanwhile goes freelance, determined to get the real story out. *'Late June': A new Cerebrate is created by the Overmind to watch over the Chrysalis. Under the tutulage of fellow Cerebrates Daggoth and Zasz, it deals with some Omega Squadron remnants.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Egression (in English). 1998. *Raynor's Raiders "raid" the Dylarian Shipyards, acquiring a number of Terran Dominion vessels along with the Hyperion. The Dominion thus suffers its first major defeat-even before its official formation. July *'Early July': Arcturus Mengsk officially declares the Terran Dominion, inaugurated as Emperor Arcturus I. *Kelerchian awakens on the Pasteur. He is debriefed by Director Kevin Bick, head of the Terran Dominion's version of the Ghost Program. *'Late July': On Ursa, Kelerchian begins physical therapy to regain the use of his legs while Nova begins training under Sergeant Hartley. *'July 31': After six weeks of nightmares due to Kerrigan’s psionic prowess, Raynor realizes that she’s on Char. He sets off after her, with the Raiders in tow. August *'Early August': Alpha Squadron forces led by General Duke arrive at Char and proceeds to engage the Zerg. They suffer heavy casualties upon landing and are forced to retreat.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The New Dominion (in English). 1998. *'August 14': Raynor and co. arrive at Char. After a confrontation with Duke, Raynor takes his troops down to the surface, learning from Lieutenant Matt Horner that the protoss have arrived as well. Regardless, they make their way to Kerrigan, but arrive too late to prevent her rebirth into the Swarm. Only Raynor and a few others survive the ordeal.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Agent of the Swarm (in English). 1998. *Kerrigan takes a zerg force with her and attacks the Science Vessel Amerigo, hoping to gain access to the old Ghost Program files and thus undo the psychic dampening installed. Boarding it via a terran shuttle and doing the same to Duke and Raynor’s ships, she achieves her goals. The zerg overrun almost all the ships, both those of Raynor and Duke. Duke manages to escape in the Norad III and Matt Horner is able to make an emergency warp jump in the Hyperion, but few ships make it down to the surface. Raynor links up with the survivors. *'August 15': The Raiders fan out, looking for signs of possible food or water. Raynor goes it alone and sees a protoss ship land, captained by Tassadar. They come to a mutual agreement, that Raynor will watch out for Kerrigan but not engage her. That’s Tassadar’s job. *Both the humans and protoss send out their scout parties, occassionly encountering each other but passing by without incident. Tassadar, an entourage of protoss and Raynor head off to find Kerrigan. However, she’s learnt of the protoss’s arrival and confronts Tassadar herself. After a battle of words, Tassadar retreats with his forces, Kerrigan leading her own in pursuit, playing right into Tassadar’s hands. Ignored by both parties, Raynor makes his way back to the base camp. *'August 16': Lieutenants Abernathy and Deke Cavez make their report to Raynor on their situation. Assigning them their respective tasks, Raynor heads out to find the protoss. *'August 18': After two days of travel, Raynor finds the protoss base camp. Raynor watches on. *'August 19': The protoss move out and engage a force of Kerrigan’s zerg. The protoss inflict disproportionate casualties but soon retreat from the battlefield, Kerrigan leading her forces in pursuit. Soon after, Raynor sees another ship land, a group of Dark Templar led by Zeratul emerging. Zeratul assassinates Zasz, sending the Garm Brood into a frenzy.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Culling (in English). 1998. *'August 20': Raynor briefs Cavez and Abernathy on what he’s seen. He prepares to set out again. *'August 21': Raynor sets out and comes across Kerrigan and a force of zerg. Daggoth contacts Kerrigan, telling her about Zasz’s death, and due to the energy wielded by the Dark Templar, the Overmind is unable to resurrect him. As a result, the Garm Brood has gone on a rampage. Kerrigan continues her hunt for Tassadar while zerg forces eradicate the Garm Brood. *Kerrigan soon finds Tassadar, the two forces confronting each other in a valley with Raynor looking on. Tassadar and Kerrigan duel, the Queen of Blades gaining the upper hand, mirroring the situation on the battlefield as a whole. Courtesy of a distraction by Raynor, the protoss are able to escape. Enraged, Kerrigan sets after them, summoning reinforcements to boot. *Kerrigan later encounters Zeratul, her fight with Tassadar being mirrored. Once again however, the protoss are able to escape. *Daggoth contacts Kerrigan, stating that the Garm Brood has been eradicated and the Protoss ships have been destroyed. Imidiately afterwards, the Overmind contacts the Swarm as a whole, stating how Zeratul's mind connected with his when he assassinated Zasz the Overmind connected to Zeratul’s mind, allowing him to learn the location of Aiur. It gleefully declares that the zerg will soon assault Aiur directly. Kerrigan however, opts to stay behind, wishing to ‘punish’ the protoss who dared set foot upon "their world". The Overmind agrees, but orders Kerrigan to journey to Aiur as soon as her business is complete. *Kerrigan's Cerebrate eraddicates a significant portion of Dark Templar, even claiming the Khalis crystal. However, both it and the crystal are left behind as the bulk of the Swarm travels to Aiur.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye for an Eye (in English). 1998. *'August 22': Arriving back at camp in the early morning, having seen and heard all that has transpired, an exhausted Raynor collapses into sleep. After sleeping through most of the day, Raynor briefs Cavez and Abernathy. He orders them to stockpile weapons and equipment so they can be ready to move at a moment’s notice. In the meantime, he’ll head off to try and secure an alliance with the protoss-either group. *'August 28': After nearly a week of searching, Raynor and his fellow scouting soldiers find the protoss-both groups of them facing off. As per the tenants of the Khala, Tassadar considers Zeratul and the Dark Templar heretics and duels his counterpart. Their warriors follow suit. The confrontation is broken off by the arrival of the zerg however. Tassadar leads his warriors into battle, despite the suicidal odds. Raynor reveals himself and convinces Zeratul that they have to retreat. Zeratul convinces Tassadar likewise and the protoss, along with Raynor and his companions, break away, Kerrigan’s taunts and threats ringing in their ears, especially the claim that Aiur is under attack by the zerg, its location supplied by what she implies to be Zeratul. *Raynor contacts Cavez, ordering him to move out and head for the mountains. However, before they can do so, they come under attack by the zerg. Raynor tells them to dig in while he and the protoss come to aid them. They eventually arrive, finishing off the rest of the zerg. The terrans and protoss set off together for the mountains, despite the misgivings of some of Raynor’s men. They set up camp in the mountains. *'August 31': Raynor confronts the misgivings of his men, telling them to at least consider the protoss as allies, if not friends. It’s just as well, considering that a zerg force is closing in on their position. They decide to set up an ambush and thus whittle the Swarm’s numbers. The ambush works perfectly and all of the zerg are killed. They move out to another location, knowing that the rest of the Swarm will soon arrive. This sets the scene for the course of events over the next week. All those present start acting on more friendly terms. September *'September 8': The zerg invade Aiur, launching a massive assault across the entire planet that catches the protoss by surprise. Key to the assault is the force lead by the Overmind's new Cerebrate, which is sent to recover one of the khaydarin crystals. The zerg reach the crystals and despite a fierce protoss counterattack, it’s able to be harvested. The zerg are then sent to the site of a protoss temple, the site where the xel'naga first set foot upon the planet. The zerg are to destroy it, for it is only on this site that the Overmind can make itself manifest. Despite fierce protoss resistance, the temple is destroyed and the khaydarin crystal planted. Using the crystal’s power, the Overmind embeds itself in the very crust of the planet.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Invasion of Aiur (in English). 1998.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Full Circle (in English). 1998. *'September 10': Two days after the zerg invasion, executor Artanis is greeted by Judicator Aldaris. He is dispatched to Antioch to strengthen its defences, currently commanded by Praetor Fenix, who’s withstood numerous zerg assaults over the last two days.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. *'September 11': With Artanis and his reinforcements, they’re able to hold the line. *Tassadar, courtesy of Zeratul’s powers, contacts Aldaris and Artanis on Aiur, informing them that killing the Cerebrates could be the key to defeat the zerg. Despite Aldaris' misgivings due to Tassadar’s affiliation with the Dark Templar, he agrees to the proposal. Artanis will lure the zerg forces out, while Fenix preps his own warriors in order to assassinate the Cerebrate.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Flames (in English). 1998. Zeratul however has his misgivings, unsure if Templar energy will be truly able to harm the cerebrates. Tassadar’s curiosity spikes at this and asks to be taught about the history and powers of the dark templar. Zeratul agrees. *'Mid-Late September': Artanis and Fenix combine their forces to strike down the cerebrate Gorn of the Baelrog Brood.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Flames (in English). 1998. However, it is reincarnated hours later. Enraged at Tassadar's 'treachery', Aldaris orders Artanis to reclaim the province of Scion, in which he succeeds. However, Antioch simultaniously comes under attack,StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Higher Ground (in English). 1998. Fenix falling in battle. Regardless, confident that they're winning the war, the Conclave dispatches Artanis and Aldaris to aprehend Tassadar,StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hunt for Tassadar (in English). 1998. who is currently learning more and more history from Zeratul. *'September 13': The zerg attack again, but the combined protoss and terran forces are able to fend them off. They relocate to another valley. *'September 14': Zeratul resumes his history lessons. *'September 25': Zeratul reveals to Raynor the truth of his nightmares, how it’s Kerrigan filtering away elements of her former psyche. As a result, an faint band of psionic ‘light’ exists between them, allowing the protoss to gauge how far away Kerrigan is. October *'October 1': Tassadar completes the Shadow Walk, officially becoming recognised as a Dark Templar, albeit keeping his original status. The zerg attack immediately afterwards, but are beaten back, thanks in no small part due to Tassadar’s new powers. Raynor ‘hears’ an overlord and knows that they have to move out. Revealing this to those assembled, they resolve to use this ability to their advantage. *'October 3': At the end of the day, Zeratul, Raynor and Tassadar have devised their plan to attack Kerrigan. *'October 4': The plan is executed; Raynor lures Kerrigan in by using the dreams to his advantage, luring the zerg into a valley. Their scouting overlord is immediately taken out, allowing Kerrigan to think that they’re located there in force. She sends virtually her whole brood against them, but finds the valley empty. It’s at this point that Tassadar and Zeratul, who have sneaked into the now virtually empty caves where the Cerebrate is, kill it, sending the zerg into a frenzy. As this happens, the terrans and protoss spring their trap, revealing themselves and mowing down the zerg. Kerrigan however, manages to prevail even when Raynor, Tassadar and Zeratul attack her at once. She escapes with the remains of her Brood. Zeratul and the Dark Templar meanwhile depart. *Aldaris and Artanis arrive at Char, accompanied by an entourage of protoss warriors. Aldaris declares that they’re here to arrest Tassadar. Much against his will, Artanis is forced to comply. Tassadar is willing to submit himself before the Conclave, but asks that he be allowed to find Zeratul and the Dark Templar first. Much to Aldaris’s disgust, Artanis agrees to support him. At the same time, Raynor receives a transmission from Horner, who’s arrived in the Hyperion. Raynor resolves to see things through to the end and agrees to help Tassadar and Artanis. *One hour later, Aldaris contacts Artanis, ordering that he abandon his "mad scheme". Ultimately however, Artanis sides with Tassadar in his search for the Dark Templar.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. *'October 5': Zeratul and the Dark Templar are rescued from the zerg. They agree to accompany Tassadar back to Aiur.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. *'Late October': Tassadar and his followers make landfall on Aiur, greeted by a rejuvenated Fenix. The Conclave is less welcoming however, and battle begins between those who follow Tassadar and those who follow the Conclave's will. Eventually, Tassadar gives himself up to the Conclave in order to avoid further bloodshed.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Homeland (in English). 1998. In the aftermath, Zeratul and his Dark Templar dissapear.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. November *'Early November': With the aid of Jim Raynor, Tassadar's followers rescue him from the Conclave. In the aftermath, Zeratul reveals himself, telling the protoss of the zerg's motives. *The protoss launch an assault on the zerg hive clusters, Zeratul assassinating a pair of Cerebrates. The way to the Overmind is laid bare.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Shadow Hunters (in English). 1998. *In one last battle, Tassadar, Raynor, Zeratul and those who follow them throw everything they have at the Overmind and its forces. Through Tassadar's final sacrifice, the Overmind is slain. The Great War ends, the survivors being left to ponder the cost.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. *On Char, Kerrigan senses the destruction of the Overmind. She begins plans for her ascension. *'Mid November': Under Daggoth's supervision, a number of Cerebrates form a new Overmind.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. *The Battle of Bhekar Ro begins.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. *'Late November': The Battle of Bhekar Ro ends. December *Kerrigan mentally reaches out to Shakuras and enslaves the Dark Templar Matriarch, Raszagal.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. Misc. Events The following events are known to have occurred in this year, though their exact timing is unknown: *An insurrection on Brontes IV comes to an end. The end comes after mid-January but before the Fall of Tarsonis. *The salaries of the TPF are frozen some time before the Fall of Tarsonis by the Confederacy in order to fund their war against the zerg and protoss. *The Reaper Corps is founded sometime during this year.Reaper. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-10. *Gohbus suffers a terraforming disaster, forcing its population to relocate to its moon. However, the planet's destruction will likely cause their deaths as the moon drifts out of the system's habitable zone.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Sevilla, Hector (p, i). "War-Torn." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 6-47. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. *The Dominion Engineering Corps carries out repairs on numerous space platforms.1998-10-09, Catwalk Alley. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2009-07-17 *Now under the Terran Dominion, Maltair IV is invaded by the zerg. Only Senator Corbin Phash and his son Colin survive.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Sevilla, Hector (p, i). "Weapon of War." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 94–139. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2. *Colin goes on the run from the Dominion who wants him for his psionic powers while Corbin seeks asylum in the Umojan Protectorate. Colin is eventually conscripted into the Ghost Program while his father and Minister Jorgensen plan to expose the program's true nature. References Category: Timeline